Let's Do It Again
by CanILoveYouTobiasEaton
Summary: Was Katniss ever meant for Peeta, or was there another choice? Has she made a huge mistake, or has she started a whole new story. Follow Katniss, Peeta, and Finnick on the ride of your life. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss's POV

It was the evening of the District 4 victory banquet. Peeta and I had already stood on the endless stage in front of the entirety of the district, reading the scripted speeches President Snow had had written for us in the Capitol. Tonight was when we would attend yet another lavishly prepared celebration in our honor. I still had yet to face the horrors of looking into the faces of the families in District 1, knowing I was responsible for the deaths of both their tributes, Glimmer and Marvel.

I was dressed in a knee length, chiffon bubble dress that shimmered in the light and was an odd color of blues mixed with green hues. When I had asked Cinna about the odd combination, he had said they were the customary colors of the district we were currently in. Of course. District 4. Fishing, seafood, boating, etcetera.

I was not too thrilled about the extravagant feast ahead, mostly because I had already attended seven of them, and partly because I knew a lot of the people I would meet secretly despised me for winning the Games when their tributes had not been able to make it out. They would never show it, of course. Nevertheless, when Effie led me, Peeta, Haymitch, and company up the white marble steps that glinted like pearls in any sort of light, I grabbed Peeta's hand and put an unbelievably fake smile on my face, like I was absolutely thrilled to be there. I took a deep breath and Peeta pulled me into the mayor's luxurious home where I would meet more people I did not care about in the slightest.

The evening was passing slowly. I was used to it by now, though. It was the same thing every time. Effie leading me around like a puppy, introducing me to important and "influential" people. Peeta and I having to keep up the star-crossed lovers charade, being caught trying to sneak away, slipping in kisses whenever we were near each other, which was, essentially, always. Peeta had been stopped a few minutes ago by a chef who wished to talk to him about the food, and his expert camouflaging in the arena.

I wandered aimlessly around the great hall, having escaped Effie for a few rare moments. I was just walking away from a husband and wife who were apparently dying to meet me and how I was so extraordinarily beautiful and how moving I was in the arena with Peeta. I sighed. Same thing every time.

I had spotted a door over by the far end of the hall, and was dodging persistent District 4 aristocrats to get there in the hope that it was a simple coat or supply closet where I could sit for a few minutes and collect myself when I spotted a handsome, tall, bronze haired man striding toward me with a smirk on his face. I stopped, knowing that people were looking and it would be very rude to run away from him and duck into a closet.

I looked a little closer at the man, and knew in an instant who it was. Finnick Odair, the district sex symbol, Capitol heartthrob, and fellow victor of the Hunger Games around ten years before mine. His infamous sea-green eyes were surveying me appreciatively, yet I have never taken an interest in him.

He strode up to me and said flirtatiously, "Do my eyes deceive me, or this the legendary Katniss Everdeen that I have the pleasure of being acquainted with?" He then offered me his arm. Wow, I have to give him credit, he is smooth.

I graciously accepted his arm, but only because there were people and photographers watching. "Why, you are correct! And I assume you are the famous Finnick Odair!" I reply to him good-naturedly yet cautiously, still eying the closet a few feet away from me. I really wanted to escape his company and get some time to myself.

"Right you are," he purred back, smiling seductively. Then he leaned closer and whispered right in my ear, "Girl on fire." I gave an involuntary shudder and his smirk grew wider. "You like that, Everdeen?" He whispered again, his hot breath on my ear making me tingle.

I struggled to keep my indifferent expression and started to reply to him with what probably would've been a rude and snarky comment, only to be interrupted by the hearty, cheerful mayor of District 4 bouncing toward us, throwing his arms around our necks, which looked a little awkward given the fact that I was about the same height as him and Finnick was at least six inches taller.

"Well, what do we have here?" The mayor boomed. "Katniss Everdeen and Finnick Odair! It seems you two have finally met!" The entire ballrooms attention was now focused on us, thanks to the overly merry mayor, who I could tell was probably a little bit tipsy.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Peeta!" The mayor jokingly exclaimed. "This one has managed to swoon older women than Katniss!" He said, gesturing to Finnick.

The crowd turned to find Peeta, who faked a threatening look to Finnick, who in turn acted as if he was a little frightened. The ballroom echoed with laughter at their theatrical exchange.

In that moment, Haymitch and another, older victor from District 4 that he must have been friend with clanked their bottles and toppled over in unison, right onto one of the long, intricate serving tables that was covered in dishes upon dishes of extravagant seafood and other meals alike. Haymitch, the other victor, and the table all came crashing down onto the polished golden floors of the mansion and the food spilled everywhere, along with the scattered glass of the serving dishes and broken parts of the table.

Effie looked mortified, and the entire population of the hall was now focused on the two drunks and the shattered remains of the delicate table, some tittering, and some looking disgusted. The mayor furrowed his brows in exasperation and looked troubled. "Well, if you'll excuse me..." he trailed off and rushed over to the mess.

I almost forgot who as standing next to during the wild exchange, but the handsome, strong hand that gripped mine, pulling me into the closet that I had just been meaning to get to, reminded me. Finnick kicked the door shut and locked it, pushing me up against the wall of what turned out to be a coat closet and aggressively, yet softly, crushed his lips onto mine.

I was completely shocked, and refused to kiss him back, my eyes open wide, struggling against his firm grip and ignoring the urge to wrap my arms around his neck and return the favor. I punched his chest and tried unsuccessfully to pry him off me, thinking guiltily of Peeta, and Gale as well, even though they would never find out about this. The thought of Peeta motivated me further, and Finnick mistook my aggression for passion, loosening his grip on me temporarily.

I took my chance and yanked myself away from him, looking up into his silky green orbs, that were glinting confidently, with horror, yet I was a little bit dizzy and flustered. "How could y-" I started, but he just smirked and attacked me again. I fought back feebler this time, only slightly resisting, but still trying exceptionally hard not to give in to what I was feeling between my legs.

It was when he started trailing his kisses down my neck and then up again to nibble gently on my ear that I just gave up and moaned in pleasure. "There we go, Everdeen," Finnick whispered to me, sensing my new take on the situation.

"Katniss," I managed to gasp, desperate to hear him say my name. "It's Katniss." Finnick chuckled softly and while running his hands up my back to undo my bra clasp, he came impossibly closer to me than he already was and whispered intimately, "Katniss."

My knees buckled and Finnick had to grab my ass to keep me from sinking to the floor in front of him. I could see his smirk grow even more prominent as I yanked his head by his smooth bronze hair back to my level and attacked his lips, this time allowing easy access for his tongue. I let his overpower mine quickly, wanting to keep him in control, which was certainly never an emotion I had ever thought about with Peeta.

His hands expertly undid the clasp on my bra and I gasped, having never gone this far with anyone, including Peeta. "It's okay," Finnick reassured me in the moment I allowed him to pull his lips away from mine, and under his guidance l let myself relax under his gentle, experienced touch that aroused me so.

He unzipped my expensive dress and let the top fall down to rest on my hips, while my bra lay neglected on the floor below us, never stopping the rhythm of swishs and twirls our tongues had gathered inside each others mouths. I moaned and pressed myself against him.

Finnick pulled away from me and I whimpered, confused. Then I looked into his eyes again, now extremely dark with lust, and he growled "The dress has got to go." I hesitantly complied as he ripped the delicate fabric off of me, leaving me completely exposed to him besides for my soaked panties. He was still fully dressed, which I saw as a problem, and began to act on it the same time he realized the same thing. With his help, I peeled his silky, pressed tuxedo jacket off of him, followed by unbuttoning his clean white shirt that was underneath, revealing his hard, golden biceps.

I eagerly ran my hands up and down his chest, eliciting a groan from him we kicked off our shoes in unison. He pressed his fingers on the bottom of my underwear, while leaning in and purring, "You're pretty wet for a girl who is supposedly on fire. Wouldn't want to extinguish your... flame," Finnick finished with a seductive tone, causing me to whimper again, which only made him groan.

Without a word, he pulled down my panties and I fought the urge to cover myself. Our lips locked again, more fierce this time, as he cupped my breasts, squeezing them gently, and teased my nipples into hard peaks. He kissed down my neck, sucking, and probably leaving a noticeable hickey, to take my nipple in his mouth and softly scrape his teeth against it. I arched my back, forcing him into me as he gave the other one a similar treatment, making me moan "Finnick..."

Finnick gave an animalistic growl in reaction and worked his way back up to my lips. Without giving me any warning, he slipped a finger into my hot, wet center, extracting another shriek of his name. He pumped, in and out of me, eventually adding another finger, rubbing forcefully against my clit, making me scream in ecstasy. I didn't know if I could take it much longer, but then he stopped, reclaiming his fingers which he sucked clean. I groaned in protest, until he gestured to his pants, where I could see his erection straining against his pants.

I immediately understood, and fumbled with his belt, much less graceful than Finnick. I finally managed to throw his belt aside and rip his pants off, pulling his boxers off with them.

I marveled at the sheer length of it, and he grinned, satisfied with my reaction. I sank to my knees and began rubbing it, shaft to tip, making him grunt in pleasure. My pace increased and I massaged his balls. My tongue eventually replaced my hands, licking the tip of his cock, and opening my mouth as I took his entire length in my throat, with him kind of force-fucking my mouth, but I opposite of minded. I lived it, and I could tell he did too by his moans.

Finnick proceeded to pull me up from the floor and push me back against the wall, the tip of his cock hesitating at my entrance. He looked in my eyes which were dark and lustful. "Please..." I whispered. I wanted him, needed him so badly right now.

He nodded and shoved his cock inside of me, as I shrieked in pain, then pleasure. He let me get used to the size of him before moving. "Oh, fuck, Katniss, you're so tight... So tight..." Finnick moaned. He continued by pulling himself out of me, then thrusting back in, gently at first, but then increasing in force and speed. I tried desperately to match his pace, begging him to go faster, harder, deeper...

"F-F-FINNICK!" I cried out, throwing my head back in ecstasy. "God, fuck me, Finnick, fuck me hard, FUCK ME!" He complied and kept meeting my needs, the pleasure building inside of both of us.

After what could've been seconds, minutes, or hours, neither of us could take it anymore and I rode my fierce orgasm while he planted his seed inside of me, both of us coming in unison.

We sank to the ground together, panting, as my proper mind came back to me and I realized what we had just done. I stood up, eyes wide in horror, and stomach knotting with guilt. But I could not deny, it had been fantastic...

I looked down to see Finnick still lying casually on the ground, staring up at me, and I realized I was still completely naked. I flushed madly and dressed hastily. "Can you quit looking at me like that? Get up and get dressed! People are probably wondering where we went!" I snapped worriedly, ridden with guilt.

He smirked. "Sorry." As we both finished getting dressed again, we turned around to face each other. I took in his messy, sex hair and crooked tie, a laugh threatening to spill out before I realized I probably looked just as bad.

Finnick closed the gap between us and came close to me, caressing my face with a finger seductively, smirk still prominent. "We're going to have to do something about that hair, kitten." He purred. I reached up and felt the top of my head. It was in knots. Damn.

We fished around the fancy coats that were hanging in the closet, looking for a comb, or a mirror. We found both quickly, and as I took in my appearance, I grimaced. My hair was, as I suspected, completely disheveled, and my cheeks were still pink. I could see Finnick behind me in the mirror, grinning triumphantly.

I tried my best to fix my hair and when it was as good as I could possibly get it, which still was a little messy, I gave up and handed the comb to Finnick. He tried hard as well to comb his bronze mane back to the orderly fashion it was previously in. But I had to admit, it looked pretty sexy sticking out in all directions, ruffled up in the back. He caut me staring with my mouth hanging open a little bit, and I quickly shut it and looked away in embarrassment as he said, "Better close your mouth, kitten, you'll let the flies in."

I silently cursed myself for being so influenced by his sexual appeal. I ignored the awkwardness, though, as I walked over to him and straightened his tie, refusing to look him in the eyes as I could tell he was trying to.

I took a deep breath. "That was a one time thing. Not a word to anyone, especially Peeta." I told him crossly, still not looking directly at him.

"Of course not, kitten. Wouldn't want to ruin you star-crossed lovers act," he said with a smirk. "But that was fun... Maybe we can do it again sometime," Finnick alluringly said.

I grit my teeth, refusing to give into him. "One time thing." I reminded him.

He put his hand on the small of my back, massaging it. "But maybe we could make it a two time thing."

I snorted, unladylike. "You wish."

He smiled confidently, leaned close and nibbled on my ear a bit while I shivered at his intimate touch. He knew what he was doing to me. "And I can safely bet you do as well," he said, sexily cocky.

I rolled my eyes, despite the blush creeping up my neck. "Come on, Fish Brain. We have to get out of here."

Finnick offered me his arm again and I took it, this time a little cautious. I wanted to get as far away from Finnick Odair and his sexual innuendos before he raised the desire that overcame me in the closet again. He escorted me out, and thankfully no one saw us exit together, but when we finally ran into Effie, Peeta and Haymitch, I was a little relieved yet a little disappointed.

"Thank goodness, Katniss, we've been looking all over for you! It's time to go, and you haven't even said goodbye to the mayor yet! Where did you possibly go? And with Finnick Odair?" She exclaimed incredulously.

"My apologies, Ms. Trinket," Finnick said in his low, sexy, grumbling voice. "I was just showing Katniss around."

Effie looked flustered. "Oh, that's quite all right dear, quite all right..." She and Peeta seemed to accept his story, though Peeta was looking a little wary and intimidated by the sight of me on Finnick's arm, but Haymitch was looking at us suspiciously and then his eyes widened as he took in our ragged appearances, but he didn't say anything, thank God.

"Well, until we meet again, Girl on Fire," Finnick purred one last time in my ear as I followed Effie away from him. When I looked back, he was still looking after me, and winked, as I blushed bright red again.


	2. Chapter 2

Months later, Quell has been announced and Katniss, Haymitch, Effie, and Peeta are on the train to the Capitol watching the tapes of the other reapings.

*Katniss POV*

We were sitting in the comfy, plush sofas the train had to offer and I had my head tucked in the crook of Peeta's neck. The tapes of the other reapings were passing by, one by one, with Haymitch or Effie occasionally commenting on the other victors that are selected, and Peeta making stars in his notebook next to the names.

I knew this must be hard for Haymitch, seeing all his friends having to go into the arena again, and its going to be especially hard seeing as he has to help get Peeta out, which means, essentially, all the other victors have to die, including me.

District 4, the television announced. I thought briefly of my experience at District 4, and quickly tried to shake it out of my head. I couldn't be thinking of that right now.

The equally outrageous escort on the stage of District 4 plucked the names out of the glass balls same as Effie did. For the girls, a young, beautiful woman was called, but to my surprise an old woman who looked about eighty hobbled up to the stage and volunteered for her. Odd.

For the boys, I contently waited as the suspense rose in the District and the escort cleared her throat to say, "Finnick Odair!"

_Finnick Odair._

_Shit._

My face paled and I shot upright, gripping the couch with clenched, white fingers. Effie chuckled. "Katniss, I know he is handsome, but you have Peeta, for goodness sake!"

Peeta turned around to look at me curiously. "Um, Katniss, are you alright?" He asked kindly. Damn Peeta for being so caring and sweet. On the television screen, the handsome bronze haired man was strutting confidently up to the stage with a smug expression as the women of District 4 cheered deafeningly.

Effie and Peeta were looking at me expectantly. Haymitch just sat and stared at me with his eyes narrowed. He was the only one who knew what actually happened. Definitely not my first choice of confidants.

"Uh, actually, I don't feel really well all of the sudden. I'm going to go to my room and lie down," I said in a hurry, and dashed off to my private quarters, where I did just that.

Shit. When the Quell was announced, I hadn't even bothered to think of this possibility. I don't know if I forgot he was a victor, or if I had just assumed he would not get picked, but I was not expecting this.

I buried my face into the soft, Capitol pillow and screamed silently. Shit, shit shit shit! This was the moment where it all came rushing back to me, the way I shivered when he whispered in my ear, the way it felt when he touched my bare skin, the way he kissed my neck and nibbled on my ear.

Wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. Such a beautiful mistake. Such a magnificent error.

I started to panic as I wondered what he would do when we met again. Would he play it cool? Would he give us away? I can't afford to lose the star-crossed lover act with Snow watching me.

My harried thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone opening my door and coming in. Please don't be Peeta, I thought. I couldn't look at him right now.

When the person cleared his throat, obviously annoyed, I knew at once that it was Haymitch. Ugh. Probably coming in here to yell at me about my blunder on the victory tour. He never did get around to it.

I lifted my face from the pillow it was being suffocated by slightly, and faced him, propped up on my elbows.

"I know what happened on the victory tour, sweetheart," Haymitch said, meanly and mockingly.

I was offended. I can't believe he would mock me about it after this happened! I gave him the dirtiest look I could manage and put my face back on the pillow.

Haymitch sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't tease you like that, I know. But I do know what you did with Fish Boy. And I kept it a secret. So consider yourself in my debt."

I lifted my head again to glare at him. "I know you know what happened, and I most definitely do not owe you!" I exclaimed angrily.

Haymitch rolled his eyes. "I was joking, sweetheart." His face turned serious then. "And you know, right, that this CANNOT happen again?"

"Yes, of course I-" He cut me off.

"You know, that if you are seen, or caught, with Finnick Odair, the entirety of Panem would know the star-crossed lovers was a fake? That the districts would rebel? That some are already rebelling?" Haymitch was steadily raising his voice. "You know, that if-"

"YES, Haymitch, yes I know, alright? I was stupid, I don't know why I did it, I know it can't happen again, and I won't let it!" I said, frustratedly, tears rimming at my eyes. It wasn't because of Haymitch's yelling, it was because of my own stupidity. How could I have let that happen?

"I know," he said, softening his tone. "And, um, just to make sure, he didn't get you...pregnant or anything, did he?" Haymitch asked nervously.

My cheeks instantly heated up and I averted his gaze as I yelled "NO, Haymitch, of course not! God."

"Just making sure," he said quickly. "Now I want you to be careful, alright? That boy has got experience. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried something, just to see how you react." Haymitch said seriously.

I didn't have to think twice to know that he was talking about Finnick. Finnick. Even his name sounded beautiful in my head... I shook my head frustratedly, I can't do this!

"Focus, Katniss," Haymitch said. "Just be careful around him. And DO NOT let Peeta find out about any of this."

"Of course not," I scoffed. He raised an eyebrow, then walked out of the room, discreetly shutting the door behind him. I turned and put my face back on my pillow.

Why did this have to happen? I'm already going into the arena for the _second_ time, why does _he_ have to complicate everything?

I lay in the bed for who knows now long, letting myself replay our blissful moment in the closet at District 4 as many times as I want to.

When I'm done, I sit up determinedly, bush my hair out of my face, and harder my expression.

_Fine, Finnick. Let the games begin._


End file.
